1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information display arrangements for cameras and the like and more specifically to an information display arrangement in the viewfinder of a movie camera wherein the camera user selects a camera function to be displayed by a switch arrangement and the quantity of the selected function is displayed in the viewfinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As movie cameras and the like become more sophisticated so as to provide numerous functions, it has become desirable to indicate in the viewfinder of the camera the necessary information for operation of the camera such as battery voltage, remaining length of the film supply and the status of other functions of the camera. In this way, the camera user can be apprised of the operational status of the camera through the viewfinder.
For example, a viewfinder display arrangement for a camera is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 943,429 filed by Richard K. Carlson on Sept. 8, 1978. The viewfinder display disclosed therein provides useful function and status information of camera operation underthe control of various function test select buttons disposed about the camera housing. Function indicators are arranged along the top of the viewfinder and quantity indicators representing the quantity of the selected camera function are displayed on the bottom of the viewfinder. Further, the viewfinder display acts as a warning system independent of operation of the various function test buttons by actuating the appropriate function indicator when the battery is marginally sufficient for operation, or when the film supply is very close to being used up, or when poor exposure conditions are encountered. Further, an all-test button is provided to actuate the various function indicators with respective quantity indications by the quantity indicator in a test function sequence for a readout of all of the displayed camera functions. The various functions and respective quantities of the camera function are sequentially read out and all tests function and warning display control is accomplished by a microprocessor arranged as a central processing unit.
While the above described arrangements are generally suitable for their intended use in a camera control system, it would be desirable to provide an information display arrangement in the viewfinder of a camera wherein a rotary switch arrangement selectively controls the display of camera functions and respective quantity indications in the viewfinder. Further, it would be desirable to provide an automatic display of various predetermined camera functions and a manually selectable display for other camera functions.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new improved information display arrangement in the viewfinder of a camera or the like with the display of various camera functions being manually selectable by a switch arrangement to selectively display camera functions and related quantity information.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an information display arrangement in a viewfinder of a camera that automatically displays predetermined basic camera functions and warning status related thereto while providing selective controls operable by the camera user to display the function and related quantity information of various camera functions.
These and other objects will be apparent from the following disclosure taken in conjunction with the following drawings.